Dear Jack
by thatchersheart
Summary: Just some little letters Elizabeth wrote to Jack over the years after his death.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Jack,

It's been a month since you passed, and I miss you so much. It's been a trialing time for me, I don't know where I would be if I didn't have Abigail and Hope Valley.

I have some news. I'm pregnant! All the symptoms are here, especially the nausea, much to my dismay. Abigail put it together yesterday. I wish you were here. I wish I could share this experience and little miracle of life with you. The baby gives me hope though, something to look forward to and a reason to keep myself in line. Don't worry, I will tell the baby everything about you, especially how brave you are and how much you would have loved him or her.

I must go now, I have papers to grade and dinner to prepare.

Yours forever,

Your Dearest Elizabeth.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD! Well. I bet no one expected me to come back. And look at me go! Another story that will probably get abandoned before long... haha. I'm kidding. I've been writing for 2 hours and I haven't really stopped except for now to upload this first letter. Yall. I will not abandon this one.  
**

 **I find it funny. I had this idea a while ago but couldn't be bothered writing it because I was really caught up with school but today I just randomly decided to watch the Season 5 finale (strangely the only episode I can bring myself to watch idk why) and then write a good 5 letters in 2 hours. Go me! This was just a quick and simple idea.**

 **I will say, I'm not coming back to write WCTH fanfiction for good. Just this story. I haven't got the time and it isnt fair to start something without finishing it for you guys.**

 **Anyways. Go check out my twitter tylers_trench and then go listen to Time To Dance by Panic! At The Disco, because it is a good bop and it's been on replay for the last half hour!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Jack,

It's been four months since your passing. I miss you dearly. Each day it gets just a tiny bit easier, but sometimes I still half expect you to walk through the door or surprise me like you did when you returned from the Northern Territories for Christmas.

The baby and I are well, he or she is getting quite big. Only a couple more months to go and I'll be holding our son or daughter in my arms. I'm still working, but only three days a week. Rosemary has been kind enough to help out on the other two days. Don't worry, I'm not overdoing it, Abigail and Rosemary wouldn't let me if I tried.

Last month Abigail and I took a trip to Hamilton to see my family. It was great seeing my parents and Julie again, her and Tom are doing really well together. I don't think it will be long before we have another Thatcher turned Thornton around. They're really happy together, I wish you could be here to see it.

We bought some clothes and other items for the baby, like a baby carriage and some small toys while we were in Hamilton. Julie is positive the baby is a boy, whereas Abigail is absolutely sure that the baby is a girl. I don't have a preference. I just want him or her to be happy and healthy when he or she comes.

Lee and Henry have kindly offered to build furniture for the nursery, and Robert's family kindly gave me the crib that you built for Willow, last year. The whole town has been so kind and generous. Last week they surprised me. Bill found your blueprint for our house, and they've began construction to build it for me and the baby. I can't believe how wonderful this town is.

Oh Jack. I wish you were here. I love you so much.

Your Dearest Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Jack,

It's been eight months, and I miss you more than you could ever know. Now, especially more than ever. I have been run off my feet and I really wish you were here to help.

You're a father! We have two beautiful little baby girls. Twins! Can you believe it? I just thought the baby was really big, but we got a huge surprised when not one, but two little angels came! They're a month old today, I've been so busy that I forgot to write you.

Their names are Marlyn Rose, we've been calling her Marly for short, and Juliana Abigail, or Leah for short. They're both named after the most important people to us. Marlyn Rose after Bill and Rosemary. Bill suggested Marly, which I really liked, Marlyn fit better, hence why we call her Marly for short. Juliana Abigail after Julie, Abigail and Lee. They're truly beautiful little girls, Jack. I wish you were here to meet them.

They're almost identical. Honestly, it's kind of funny watching Rosemary, Lee and Bill, oh and my father, try and tell the girls apart. Dolly gave us little bracelets for them, so everyone could tell them apart. Marly's is silver and Leah's is gold. I don't need the bracelets to tell them apart, maybe it's just motherly instinct, but Leah also has a little freckle just above her left eyebrow, Abigail noticed it too. It's our little secret for now, it drives Rosemary crazy not being able to tell.

They're so beautiful Jack. They both have your eyes, hair and dimples. I hope they're as brave and kind as you, Abigail is positive that they will.

Oh. Marly is crying. I have to go tend to her. I love you my dear Jack.

Your Dearest Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Jack,

It's been a year since your death. I can't believe it! Have I ever said how heroic you were? Saving those two mounties' lives even though it cost you your life? It was. I met them last week. Both came to Hope Valley to say thank you. It was quite lovely, hearing stories of your last few weeks.

Lt. Nathan Grant, one of the Mounties you saved, has stayed and taken your post here in Hope Valley. He is quite lovely, though extremely quiet. The children from school are a little skeptical about having a new Mountie, I think they're a little scared that if they get close to him, something might happen. I'll have to help them with that.

The girls are now five months old. I can't believe it! They've grown so much already. Marly is definitely a little girl after her daddy's heart. She's a sweetheart, very outgoing and always smiling. Leah is a little more skeptical and quieter, but still a sweetheart. I love them both so much. It's going to be difficult when I start working again next month.

Which brings me to the topic of school. We've had many new families come to the town in the last few months that we've got too many children for one class. We've split the students into two smaller classes now. A new teacher, Miss Gently, Holly, teaches the older students, and I will be teaching the younger students, Rosemary is substituting for me until I return. I'm sad that I will no longer be teaching all of my original students but look forward to meeting and teaching the new ones. Mrs Wallis, has offered to care for the girls while I am at school, I'm going to miss them dearly during the day.

I'm glad the town is expanding. New businesses and opportunities are arising, and the town is booming. I think you would be proud of how far we have come. I sure am. I remember when I first came to Coal Valley and the roads were muddy, and the streets were quiet and blackened with coal dust and dirt. Now it's so clean, bright, busy and beautiful.

I must go now. There's some cleaning to do and babies to feed. I love you.

Your Dearest Elizabeth.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Look 4 chapters and 2 days of uploads in a row. Geez. Haha.**

 **I just really quickly wanted to address a review. I dont want to see anything saying "nice try. but you cant fix the show" or anything similar, or especially anything that is an attack at me, the writers of the show and/or the cast! These reviews will be deleted and I will not tolerate them. Please think before you review, and if you don't like the story, click the back button and read someone else's. Thank you.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Have a great day and God Bless.**

 **(follow my twitter if you want tylers_trench and listen to the song of the chapter : Young and Menace by Fall Out Boy)**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Jack.

It has now been a year and seven months since you passed. It's a lot easier now than I remember it was those first few months, but I still miss you.

I don't have much time to write today but yesterday was the girls' birthday! I can't believe they're one already! It was a day of surprises. Abigail came over and made special birthday pancakes for breakfast. One with jam for Marly and another with honey for Leah. I had lemon and sugar on mine. Later, Rosemary and Lee came over along with Bill, Clara, Jesse and Faith. We had lunch together.

Rosemary and Lee got the girls new scarfs and Lee made little name hangers for them to go on the wall of the nursery. Clara and Dolly made the girls new dresses, pink for Marly, purple for Leah, both matching with little bows, they're adorable. Faith gave them some building blocks. And Bill gave them a slow, short ride on Sargent, he was holding them tight and one at a time, don't worry. The ride was so adorable to watch, and the girls loved it.

My parents and Julie and Tom surprised us too. They all came here from Hamilton for the twins' birthday. It was lovely spending time with them. Father announced that he would be starting business in Hope Valley which should bring him and Mother here more often, so they can see the girls. Father is going to build a house on some land out a little bit from the house for when they come here. I'm so happy. Your mother is coming to Hope Valley next week, the girls haven't seen much of her for a while, I think she's planning on staying for a while, might give Mrs Wallis a break from caring for the girls.

Tom and Julie have gotten engaged! Can you believe it? They're such a lovely couple Jack. You would be proud of how far they've come, I sure am. I was shocked even more tonight when they announced they will be moving to Hope Valley. Julie finished art school and thinks that Hope Valley could be her inspiration, I think she really just wants to spend time with the girls, which is sweet. The business that Tom works for is looking to start working out West, so Tom put his hand up to start here. The town really is booming Jack!

I really must go, my darling. We are having dinner with Mrs. Wallis and her husband tonight and I need to finish preparing. Two daughters and suddenly my cooking skills are so much better than they were. And I'm not feeding our daughters lard, like your mother did.

I love you, my Darling Jack.

Your Dearest Elizabeth.

* * *

 **Sorry this was a little late, I was quite busy and forgot to finish this letter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **As always, follow my twitter tylers_trench and go listen to today's song of the chapter is Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At The Disco.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Jack,

It's been two years since you passed away. The girls are growing up so fast. I wish you were here with us.

Since they started walking and talking, the house has been absolute chaos. They're so much like you, so kind and helpful. The school children love them. Mrs. Wallis, the woman who cares for the girls whilst I'm at school, absolutely adores them. Oh, how I wish you were here to meet them, Jack.

Julie and Tom got married last month. It was a beautiful ceremony and an even lovelier reception. They're really good for each other and have definitely matured since our wedding. Marly and Leah were little flower girls in the wedding, it was so adorable. Luckily there was no fire this time!

There's been many engagements and weddings in the last year or so. Clara and Jesse married a year and a half ago, Faith and Carson are engaged, Katie Yost and Hickam married July last year and one of my old students from the first year I was here, Gem, married a couple weeks ago. All the weddings were beautiful and special in their own way, all in the church that you built us.

In other news, Rosemary and Lee are about to have a baby! I don't think anyone saw it coming, but Rosemary is quite excited, Lee is too. She's about 6 months along, and honestly, I think Lee can't wait for her to give birth, she's a bit of a handful nowadays. Rosemary is utterly positive that the baby is a girl, though everyone else, including myself, think it will be a boy. Clara and Jesse had a baby girl a few months ago, Lillian May. Our twins are girls. And Katie gave birth to a daughter as well, Helen Ruth. We need some more baby boys, or I'll be stuck in a class full of little girls in a few years!

Hope Valley is continuing to grow. There are so many new people and businesses in the town. New families come into the town all the time seeking to work in Hope Valley. It's so lovely and I'm proud to live and work here. I'm teaching a class of 25 children under the age of 10. Whilst Miss Gently teachers 22 students from age 10 to 16. We have so many students nowadays that we had to build a second classroom/schoolhouse for Miss Gently's class. It's close to the schoolhouse that you build, only about 15 metres away and it's a pale greenish colour rather than the grey and blue.

It's almost winter here, it's getting cold. Christmas is just around the corner now, what will I get the girls this year?

I must go and mark some papers. Until next time, my darling Jack.

Your Dearest Elizabeth.

* * *

 **A/N Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update, I'm struggling currently with mental health, and was very out of it last week.**

 **!SPOILERS! but I just wanted to give you a pre-warning for those who don't want to see Elizabeth with someone else, I suggest stopping here if you are just going to hate on her moving on. I'll say it now, Elizabeth will talk about meeting someone! So unfortunately, if you dont want this or are going to send rude reviews about it, just stop reading now!**

 **I'm also very sorry that the chapters are so short, I wish I could make longer ones but I don't have much time.**

 **I don't own WCTH by the way, anything except my own characters, are property of Hallmark and Crown Media.**

 **Have a great day, and listen to the song of the chapter My Blood by Twenty One Pilots!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Jack,

It's been 2 years and 9 months since you passed away. I miss you so so much, and I don't know what to do.

I think I'm beginning to have feelings for another man. I know you wrote that you wanted me to find love again, but so far I just haven't been able to move on, but now, now I don't know what to do. His name is Clancey Scott. He moved to town about a year ago to start an agriculture business. He's a kind man and extremely helpful, comforting and supportive. I know you want me to move on, but I feel like I'm betraying you by falling for another man.

Clancey has two sons, Jacob, who is 7, and Rocco, who is 3. His wife died during childbirth when Rocco was born, so he understands what it's like to lose a spouse, and we support each other. Jacob and Rocco are very lovely boys, and I enjoy watching them with the girls, Jacob is so good with the three younger ones. I think this could be a good thing, Jack. If I could just bring myself to move on just a little.

In other news, Julie and Tom separated. Tom was offered a job in San Fransisco and Julie wasn't ready to leave Hope Valley, as shocking as that may be. She wasn't up for the adventure. Tom made his decision about a month after Julie announced she was pregnant. She's 7 months now. He left without saying goodbye, poor Julie. She's struggled since. I really thought they were good together, Jack.

Rosemary and Lee have a son! His name is Patrick Jack and he is so adorable! He has the chubbiest little cheeks and an adorable smile. Marly and Leah are absolutely in love with the little baby, it's quite cute to watch them, sometimes Rosemary lets them hold him, but only sometimes.

Speaking of Marly and Leah. They're busy little girls. Leah is definitely going to be a little artist when she's older, she definitely takes after her Aunt Julie! Marly likes to dance, Lucy and Opal love to dance with her whenever she's at the school house during recess and lunch. You still can't tell them apart though.

Nate, the constable and one of the mounties you saved, is coming over for dinner tonight. He says my cooking brings him back, but I honestly think he just enjoys playing with the girls. Sometimes he tells them stories about you, from what he remembers from when you trained him. It's lovely. However that does mean I need to go, dinner preparations don't start on their own.

I miss you my darling, Jack.

Your Dearest Elizabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Jack,

It's been 5 years since you died. I still miss you. Sometimes I think about how different life would have been if there was no landslide, but I'm happy with how my life is now.

The girls are getting so big. I can't they're getting close to 5 it feels like only yesterday I was able to cradle them in my arms. They're the spitting image of you. And as good hearted and beautifully minded as you too.

I married Clancey. Only last month. We took things slow, both of us with the memory of losing a partner still etched into our brains. But I'm finally really happy since your passing. It was small, well… the whole town was there but we tried to keep it as simple and quick as possible. It was perfect for Clancey and I, just like our wedding was perfect for us. Luckily there was no church fire this time!

We had a nice honeymoon to San Francisco, without the children. We spent time together, alone and it was honestly beautiful. We went to Hamilton in the way back, meeting up with Julie, her son Mitchell and the children. We spent a lovely week there as a family and with my parents. Marly and Leah discovered their love for ice cream. Marly is all for chocolate, whereas Leah was happy with plain vanilla.

Clancey is a good man, Jack. He is kind and caring and so very good with the girls. So J don't want you to worry, we are in good hands. He makes me happy, and also makes the girls happy. I think his sons are quite happy with a motherly figure around the house too.

A lot is happening in Hope Valley. Abigail retired as mayor, she's dedicating all her time to the café.

And now for the usual baby update. I fee old Jack! Some of my past students are parents now! Hattie and her husband just had a daughter called Poppy. They're young, but great parents. Julie has Thomas Mitchell, but everyone calls him Mitchell. Rosemary has her son and a baby daughter, Eloise Marie. Clara had twins, Mercy and Grace. Katie and Mike have a son named Samuel. And Gabe and his wife have a daughter named Quinn. Oh and Becky Stanton has two children, a son named Peter John and a daughter named Penelope. We are still baby girl heavy in the town, but it's evening out.

Clancey and I have talked about children, we both would love a child together, but want to wait for a while. I went through all my baby stuff from the girls, well what I have left anyways, the other day. It's so weird seeing how small they were.

Nate is coming over again. We are going to have an anniversary dinner as a tribute to you. Did I mention how much the girls, and the boys, love to hear stories about you? The brave Mountie who saved the town many times, fought for the country and saved me, Opal and Nate, and the whole of Hope Valley. They love you! I wish they got to know their daddy. No one in Hope Valley would ever let them forget about you, even though they never got to meet you.

I must go, but until next time. I love you my dear.

Your Dearest, Elizabeth.

* * *

 **Hey my lovely readers! I'm so so sorry for such a late chapter, I wrote it up but completely forgot to post it so here it is! I'm sorry if updates are sparatic, I'm struggling to find time to write at the moment and struggling with anxiety.**

 **Have a great day!**


End file.
